


A Secret Between Friends

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith learns a secret about Lance. </p><p>Written for a drabble challenge at Hunk's Corner to write a 400-500 word story using the word 'glance'.</p><p>Part of the Royal Studies/Seeing Red/50 Shades of Blue series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Between Friends

‘An art class? Really?’ I stare at the schedule in my hand, frowning at it, hoping that it will somehow change if I glare at it hard enough.

 

“Hey, Keith, that your new schedule?” I look up at the sound of Lance’s voice and he smirks at my answering grimace. “Guess, so,” he snickers, the smirk disappearing as he stares at me, taking in my sullen demeanor. “What’s wrong with it? They forget to schedule you a lunch break or something?”

 

Wordlessly, I thrust the paper into his hands, pointing at the offending class. He glances down at my finger for a brief second before looking at me incredulously, one eyebrow raised. “Art? You’re upset about taking art?”

 

“Lance, they made it a graduation requirement. How am I going to pass? I can’t even draw a straight line.”

 

“Actually, straight lines are notoriously hard to draw freehand, Keith,” he chuckles, smirking; his eyes dancing with mischief.

 

I say nothing; just continue to glare at him as he makes jokes about something that could keep me from graduating, making Captain, and leading my own team.

 

He sighs heavily, seeing that I am in no mood for his humor. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulls me out of the crowded hallway. “Keith, it’s not that big a deal, honest. It’s just one art class, I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

 

I arch an eyebrow at him and reach into my backpack for a notebook and pencil. He watches me as I quickly sketch out a picture of a nearby tree. When I finish, I turn it to give him a better view. “Tell me what this is a picture of and I’ll stop worrying about the class.”

 

He stares at the picture and gulps audibly. “Alright, I see why you are so concerned. I’d guess it was a storm cloud, but the sky is clear and blue, and well, I saw you glance out into the quad repeatedly as you drew. Even still, I have no idea what that is supposed to be.”

 

I snatch the notebook back from him and stuff it roughly into my backpack. “Lance, what am I going to do? I can’t fail this class.”

 

His lips twist to one side before a spark ignites in his eye. “Wait here, let me check something.”

 

I stand staring at the space he vacated until he returns, beaming happily. “Alright, let’s see here… Yep, I’m in the same class. I’ll help you with the assignments.”

 

“You? You’ll teach me to draw?”

 

He reaches into my pack and pulls my notebook out again. “So, what was it?” He asks as his pencil flies across another sheet of paper.

 

“A tree,” I mumble.

 

He snorts in response, handing the book back to me. My jaw drops as I see a reproduction of the quad, including me in the foreground. He merely winks in return and puts a finger to his lips. “Hey, what’re friends for? Just… don’t tell anyone, OK?”


End file.
